Night Shadows
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: He is over 100 years old and a vampire. She is but 17 and an ex-student. However, he has made a discovery and fate's plans for them both must be followed. But with problems from Werewolves, the Order and Voldermort it won't be an easy life...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hiya guys and welcome to my latest brain child. This was based loosely on a day dream but it's going off on its own little adventure. I quiet like the idea because it's slightly different from the other Hermione/Severus Vampire stories I've encounted on my travels. _

_Hope you enjoy the journey_

_All My best wishes, _

_Miss-Fleur-Riddle._

_**Night Shadows**_

_Chapter One: Stranger In The Night._

She couldn't help it. She was in intrigued. Knowing it was dangerous and that curiosity could kill the cat didn't stop her. She knew that she had to know. All she had ever seen was his shadow, following her in the dark. Its benevolent presence watched over her shoulder for danger in the night. Having no idea what he wanted, she could only wait…

"I saw him again last night," she whispered from her bed.

The red haired teenager lying on the opposite bed turned to look at her, the dawn light reflecting on her face, "Did you go out again Hermione? You promised my mum you wouldn't…. it's too dangerous!"

"I had too!" she exclaimed, "I left him a message - telling him to contact me. I'm sick of this mysterious shadow! I need a name or something Ginny…"

The younger girl sighed and stared out of the window for a few moments. She was worried for her friend. The stranger was standing outside her area of knowledge and it frightened her. In times like these, when a dangerous dark lord was rising, it was unwise to be contacting dark shadows.

The two girls had spent the last few nights discussing what this strange creature could be. Hermione, having experienced the strange follower nearly every night for the last month - she enjoyed walking in the night air - had finally needed to discuss her problems with Ginny. The younger girl, having had previous experience and a wide knowledge of magical creatures and beings, found herself confused. Her first thought would have been vampires, but her limited knowledge told her they only came out to hunt and Hermione had not yet been bitten.

No news was heard from the mysterious creature until about a week later.

Hermione, having decided to sneak out again, was walking though the meadow that backed on to the Weasley's garden. The sky was completely clear and hundreds of stars winked at her though the night. A cool breeze caused her to wrap her cloak firmer around her shoulders as she made her way towards the oak stump. It was here that she had left her note and she hoped that, now that a week had passed, the stranger might have returned her message.

Peering around her, checking for any signs of danger, she slipped though the damp grass towards the moonlit stump. A small green envelope was tucked into one of the splits in the wood. Smiling at her triumph, Hermione pulled out her wand to check for any spells or curses - there were none. Carefully she opened the delicate envelope to unveil the carefully folded paper inside. Lighting her wand, she unfolded it and began to scan the elegantly formed letters before her.

Dear Miss H Granger,

Having received your note a short time ago, I now see fit to reply. As I know you have an inquiring mind, I knew that you would not rest until I had done so.

The first thing I must tell you is that I am a vampire. However, it is an ancient breed dating from before the times of Count Dracula. I walk in both the day and the night, have the ability to change into any animal and have powers over wizard magic and an element (mine is earth - but each vampire has their own and a few rare ones have the power over all four). It is true that I have to bite people to survive - but we have many rules surrounding this (the main one being that the biting of children is illegal and punishable with exile). There is also an option about whether or not it can end in death - though this depends on whether or not the venom you produce in your fangs wipes the memories of the victims. My breed also has the ability to shape- shift in order to hide. The power of flight is also common.

Now, as to why I am following you Miss Granger. Well, I suppose it begins about two months ago. That signaled 100 years since I was first bitten and so I reached my maturity. My breed has the ability to mate and reproduce 'birth vampires' - an elite among the vampire community - and, upon my maturity, I received the gift to trace my mate. This scent has haunted my nostrils since then and I have found that it leads straight to you. I am sorry that it must be so, but fate's plans must be followed.

Whether you agree or not, I'm not sure how the mate's feelings evolve on this matter, you shall be turned. You may meet me first and we shall decide - I have control until sixth months. Be here this time tomorrow evening.

All the nights' blessings upon you,

Yours for eternity,

Night Prince.

Hermione starred at the paper before her - a vampire…. She would have to become a vampire? Did she have no control over her own life? Her parents would definitely not be pleased…. The one thing that plagued her mind with worry was the prospect that it could be a trap. However, the risk of bringing anyone else was too risky - what if he bit them? Having no clear idea what to do, she pocketed the note and slipped back into the night. The shadow hiding some distance away smiling longingly at her - looking forward to his revealing.

She woke up the following morning filled with worry for the evening. Could she really risk missing the meeting and angering the vampire? The paper she had already tested for lies using a complicated spell - when written by magical beings they would embed themselves in the paper. Having found none, she found herself trapped and alone.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Molly cheerfully that morning as Hermione wondered into the dining room, "you look tired."

"Yes I am a little, couldn't sleep," lied Hermione, smiling at the Weasley matriarch, "I'll be fine after breakfast."

Harry and Ron soon joined her at the dining room table, talking animatedly about the upcoming school year - the last one.

"7th year is going to be great!" exclaimed Ron, "I hope I get Head boy or something - perhaps Quidditch captain if they give you head."

"It's going to be a laugh - now everyone's of age we can wonder off to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at the weekend!" exclaimed Harry, excited about the prospect of a bit of fun in between trying to ward off Voldermort.

"I doubt that's going to be allowed this year boys," Hermione added in a practical voice, "if you got drunk Harry you would be a very easy target for Voldermort. They won't allow it - that and they want you to appear at the Ministry and help occasionally. It'll be useful for you to stay sober."

Dumbledore had died some years ago, in a huge duel with Voldermort at the end of their firth year in the Ministry. Sirius, narrowly escaping with his life, had been able to adopt Harry and rescue him from the Durselys. Since then, Fudge had been replaced with Kingsley Shacklebott and Minerva had taken control of Hogwarts - with Flitwick as her Deputy. Voldermort was in the open and killings were happening with an increasing regularity. Going out on your own wasn't a sensible option and strangers were something to be worried of.

The day continued with the same regularity as it always did. All the boys spent most of the day playing Quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny sat by the pond and chatted serenely. Their letters for school arrived about lunchtime. Harry, surprisingly, had been left as Quidditch captain and it had been Ron who had gained the title of Head Boy. However, everyone's predictions were confirmed as Hermione squeaked in surprise, letting the red and gold badge drop onto the oak dining table.

The party went on late into the night. When Hermione eventually looked at the clock around half 12 she knew she would have to leave to avoid missing the meeting with the strange vampire. Suddenly, she was glad that she had filled in her friend about the planned meeting.

"Ginny," she whispered, "I'm going; can you tell the others that I've gone to bed?"

The younger girl nodded and proceeded to stare out of the window - counting to 100 before she went to search for the elder boys (who were hiding around the lower floors). Hermione left the red head counting and, silently as the wind, slipping out of the door and into the night.

Meanwhile, he was waiting as patient as he could for her near the stump, remaining hidden in the shadows. She was running late… he had been so sure she would come… he paused for moments as he spotted a small figure appear in the distance. She must have had trouble getting out - those blasted Weasley's! He watched as she approached the stump and look around nervously. His mate looked like a deer in the headlights, but he could smell the sweet scent of her mortal blood drifting though his nostrils - like a treat ready and waiting. However, the sweeter smells of her feminine assets were nicer still.

"My Lady," he greeted, moving into her sight.

Hermione stared at the man before her. He was tall with dark hair and honey eyes. Around his shoulders was draped an immaculate green cape, matching his tailored shirt and trousers perfectly. She could smell his pleasant scent in the air and didn't feel afraid.

"Hello Sir," she whispered, in awe of such an elegant creature.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he breathed, "it is such a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

"It is also a pleasure to meet yourself," she replied, "but what is your name?"

"I have many names," he answered, "many of them you may have heard of - but I believe Severus Snape will be the most familiar."

Hermione watched, suddenly very nervous as the handsome man before her glided into the form of her potion's teacher.

"It can't be…" she whispered, "no…. you've always hated me - said I annoyed you!"

"Apparently that seems to be the relationship with a mate before you finally mature - stops anything occurring to early," Severus explained, "but I am manly known as Night Prince, as I am to inherit the title of clan leader upon the death of my turner."

"But surely he would have turned more than one mortal?" questioned Hermione, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her.

The man before her shook his head, "he wanted only one heir to follow him, wanted to avoid a war at all costs. It was I who he settled on to be a suitable leader as he had foreseen in his dreams."

Hermione began to gently massage her temples as she stared into the distance - this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be mated with her ex-teacher! Severus had retired from teaching at the end of the previous year - for personal reasons. Hermione sighed deeply…. This was going to be a long evening…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys, firstly I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed so far, they were lovely to read. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter!_

_Chapter Two: Damsel in distress_

It had been two weeks since Hermione had last heard from Severus - or whoever he was - and she was getting restless. She wanted…no…needed to see him. The feeling had been with her ever since she got back into her bed after their last meeting. Hermione knew in her heart that this was what she wanted. It was different to her original plan - possibly get with Ron at some point, get married, work at the Ministry and have a few kids along the way - but evidently more exciting!

The dawn for that Sunday morning was bright and earlier than most would have liked. However, Hermione always enjoyed her mornings and was already in the lounge down stairs with a good book. Harry, having stayed the few weeks, had been shipped home by Sirius and so she was the only guest in the house. It was strange being the only non-Weasley in the vicinity. Ron especially was worrying her.

The previous day he had cornered her in the in the garden…

"Hermione," interrupted a voice, "can I have a word?"

She looked up from her book and smiled at Ronald who was looking nervous, "of course, would you like to sit down?"

He nodded and carefully sat beside her - though closer than she would have liked.

"Hermione, I know we've been friends for a long time," he paused, "but I was wondering if you fancied… being something more than that….?"

There was a long, awkward pause and Hermione searched around for the best ways to reject the offer.

"…I'm…Ron… I'm sorry, I can't…." she replied nervously.

"Why not?" he questions, looking hurt, "are you with someone else?"

"Ron… I just don't think there will be anything more than friendship between us…." she took a deep breath, "I like someone else….I'm sorry, but no."

She stood and headed to her room – it was so strange to thing that if he had asked her last week she would have said yes…

Severus stared at the small boy that was curled up in silent tears at the base of the tree he was hidden in. At least Hermione had said no to the mite – otherwise he would have torn the boy apart to show her that she was his. Pesky mortal… he would need to keep an eye on him…

Then, after a few deep breaths, he disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, Hermione was upstairs in the room she shared with Ginny. She found she could do nothing apart from stare into the distance, hoping t catch a sight of her vampire. She knew she would have to see him soon. Putting her life into limbo until she felt 'ready' wasn't doing anyone any good. The funny thing was that she had actually come to care for the strange, majestic creature. It was still weird that she would have to spend the rest of eternity living with him… but perhaps it would be alright. Her parents had always believed in fate and that all hints of its plan should be followed to the letter – but would her parents really want her to change into a different species and would she ever see them again? She would have to check with them… yes that was probably a good idea… talk it over with them…

Standing up from where she had sat at the edge of her bed, she smoothed down her robes and walked to the bedroom door. She would have to go now while she had firmly decided on it. Silently, she slid down the stairs and out of the backdoor – no-one was allowed to see her go as they'd prevent her leaving.

She popped backed into existence in the woods behind her parent's estate. Though the branches, she could just about see the grand old building. Hermione paused for a moment and carefully set about checking the wards that she had placed up before she had left.

Her breathing steadily began to get faster – they were gone! She pointed her wand in front of her and carefully crept behind a row of bushes towards the house.

The blood was carefully licked off his lips as Severus examined what was left of his latest meal. The dried out corpse before him had once been a child killer who had just recently escaped jail. She had been part of the lowest dregs of society and his kind made it a habit of going after these monsters – no one really liked biting innocents. Suddenly, there was a deeply unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Hermione was in trouble…at least she waited until after he had finished.

"What are you doing Miss Granger?" he hissed before disappearing.

Hermione breathed in deeper, trying to calm herself. She couldn't see her parents anywhere, but their car was still on the front drive! They had to be alright…she prayed they'd be alright.

At the top of the first flight of stairs she discovered a small black mark on the cream wall paper – a sign of a curse. There had been wizards here fairly recently. As she slipped further forward, towards her parent's sitting room, a fear of panic gripped her stomach with a painful ferocity. Peering round the door, she saw the back of her parent's heads – both were sitting on the seat that faced towards the window.

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered, "are you alright?"

No answer.

"Why hello Miss Granger," hissed a voice from behind her.

Ice gripped her and her eyes froze on the face of the most evil wizard alive.

"What have you done to them Voldermort?" she growled, "If they're dead then you will regret it."

"Of course they're dead," he replied nonchalantly, "muggles have no use in future society. Although, now they are dead and you are supposedly the brightest witch of your age I believe I could over look you disgusting blood. You would like to join me wouldn't you Hermione? Power and recognition beyond your wildest dreams… Appreciation… "

Severus appeared the bottom of the first staircase. After catching sight of some family photos on the mantel piece he realized this was Hermione's house – at least she would be used to living in such grandeur. However that didn't explain why she was here now – he had left her with the Weasley's!

His ears caught the ending of Voldermort's speech to Hermione and then he realized he was in trouble. Severus had stopped being a Voldermort supporter when he grew into his powers and the mark faded from his arm – a brand new start. However, he hadn't exactly handed in his resignation…

Taking a deep breath, he jumped though the shadows and landed softly in front of Hermione. After spreading his arms out to protect her, he proceeded to speak.

"Leave Voldermort, you are not wanted here," he hissed.

"My Severus, how did you get here?" asked Voldermort, his face briefly displaying his confusion about Snape's sudden appearance.

Hermione managed to calm herself down as she starred into the back of the newly appeared vampire before her. He was standing up to Voldermort for her! Not that he could be killed…but the caring sentiment was still there and she felt a lot safer now.

"You know as a future vampire king you could be very appreciated within my ranks," Voldermort tempted in a light hiss, "we could make history – the three of us together. All equals…and all immortal…"

"No one is ever your equal Voldermort," Severus growled, "And do not drag Hermione into this – she is mine and destined for greater things. We will not join you and you will regret touching her or her family."

Turning, he encased Hermione in his arms and disappeared silently from Voldermort's presence. Screaming in anger, the Dark Lord destroyed the building.

The couple appeared in the meadow behind the Weasley's house.

"Why did you go out on your own? You could have been killed!" reprimanded Severus angrily.

"I had to talk to my parents before I made a decision," she sobbed, "…They're dead now…I hardly ever spoke to them… they died because of me…"

Once again, Severus wrapped her in his arms and held her against his chest as she cried her heart out, breaking into pieces. They stood there for many minutes before they heard a voice,

"Oi Snape! What you doing here? Get away from Hermione!"

The pair turned round to see Ron standing by the back gate looking upset. This then caused a sequence of events to begin as Molly Weasley ran out from the back door and waved both of them into the property,

"Both of you, come inside, it's not safe there!"

Ron looked slightly upset by the idea, but wisely made no comment until everyone was sat around the dining room table with a cup of tea.

"Where did you go Hermione?" he asked, "we were so worried."

However, Severus responded for her – knowing that she was in no position to form a coherent sentence at the moment, let alone account for how he had suddenly turned up or how they'd both escaped unscathed from a meeting with the Dark Lord.

"I was in the vicinity of southern Cornwall, visiting a friend, when I looked across to the large house opposite. Though the 2nd floor windows I saw a flash of green light and excused myself to take a look – having discovered from my friend that the house was the Granger establishment. To my horror, I discovered Miss Granger's parents dead in the living room and Miss Granger shaking in fear at the corner of the room. Voldermort was trying to persuade her to join him," he took a deep breath before continuing, "having not expected any interruptions he was not able to respond before I grabbed the girl and apparated her back here."

The table sat stunned around the pair,

"Is this true Hermione?" questioned Molly Weasley.

She nodded though her tears.

That night she was out in the gardens once again. The lawn was bathed in moonlight and the stars flickered above her head. She was waiting for him again and was ready to inform him of her decision. It was now nearly at the time he had suggested and she had nothing more to do. Her focused once again on the small pond and watched as the gentle night breeze created ripples in its surface. Severus would be here soon, she was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Replies to Reviews**_

_**I thought that it would be nice to reply to the reviews of everyone. So, as a result, I dedicate this section of the chapter to all the reviewers.**_

_**Lady-isowen: Thanks: D I'm glad you like the start and I will try to keep up the quality. I will try to keep the updates coming as quickly as possible.**_

_**Slytherin-lycan: Glad you like the story. As for whether Snape is in the good graces of everyone – well he's finished being spy and has basically disappeared from normal life. However, he is notionally still a member of the phoenix and the members still respect him.**_

_**Jasmine-leigh: Glad you like the story! I'll try and keep the updates coming as quick as possible!**_

_**Kleipoppetje: I love vampire stories as well. I haven't read any in ages! Any you can recommend? Hope you like the decision she makes and approve of the chapter. **_

_**Ilovechocolate1988: I'm glad you like the refreshing line. I promise I'll include romance in the story as much as I can!**_

_**Catysmom: glad you like it! Thanks for the review**_

_**And to all anonymous reviewers: thanks for taking the time to review: D really appreciate it.**_

_**Translations of names**_

_**Mørk føle etter – dark follower (Norwegian)**_

_**Likkista kveld – coffin night#**_

_**Kveld fotgjenger – night walker**_

Chapter three: Making the decision and problems with Werewolves

He was nervous. Seeing Voldermort earlier and having to reveal his real heritage had unsettled him. The fact that the madman was willing to take Hermione into the fold was not something he could think about – his only hope of protecting her would be to encourage his mørk føle etters to watch her. Breathing deeply, he readied himself to travel to her.

"My Lord," interrupted Likkista Kveld, his adviser, "We have found an unknown and uninvited Werewolf near the western gate. What do you want us to do?"

"Take him to the questioning hall!" growled Snape angrily, "Do those flea bitten scavengers not realise they are banned from our land?"

The shorter vampire bowed his head in apology, "I do not know sire, but your father as you are aware is gravely ill due to the bite he suffered from Greyback last week and is in no position to see to the fleabag."

"Likkista kveld, I wish for you to travel to the Burrow and bring my mate back here so that I may speak to her. Place her in my study and provide for whatever she wishes – she will be your queen and it would do well for you to be in her good graces."

"Yes my Lord," he agreed, bowing his head and he faded from sight.

"Damn those werewolves," hissed the young Lord, "there timing is impeccable as always..."

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting nervous. He was now most definitely late. Her finger were fiddling with the edge of her cloak as her mind went through all the possible events that could have happened to him... what was he exactly? They wern't engaged... if anything it was a funny type of betrothal. So her 'betroved' probably fitting the dark handsome creature well.

"My Lady," greeted a deep voice from behind her.

She turned on the spot to see another vampire standing straight and elegant on the lawn with her. He was a lot elder than Severus but less sure of himself and more ready to serve.

"May I inquire who you are?" asked Hermione tentatively, she wasn't yet sure if this vampire was an allay and her stomach clenched painfully with worry.

"I am sorry My Lady, I should have introduced myself," replied the stranger gently, "My name is likkista kveld and I am the high court adviser in your future clan. Severus has been requested to deal with an intruder and has asked myself to take you to the castle and make you comfortable. Do you agree to allow me to take you there?"

She didn't have much choice in the matter; she decided gravely, so nodded lightly and accepted the offered arm.

When she arrived at the other end of the new, and very much improved method of travel, she stepped elegantly away from the adviser to explore the room. It was huge! The walls were made of stone, but covered with tapestries and moving portraits. The floor was carpeted with a thick material, which was deep black in colour. A large oak desk stood at the back of the room, facing the large matching door.

"Do you like the room my lady?"

Hermione nodded, "I do, and it is decorated very tastefully."

Likkista kveld nodded in approval before asking, "Would you like anything to drink or eat my lady?"

She shook her head, "I had dinner not long before I left, but thank you all the same."

"Then I shall leave you my Lady," he replied, then disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

Settling herself down in one of the chairs, she noticed a small black book resting on the corner of the desk. The title 'History and facts of the Vampire clan' was written down the spine in gold. Her curiosity overcoming her like a wave of desire, she lifted the book from its original spot and buried herself deep inside its pages.

Alternatively, Severus was not quite as relaxed as the human in his study. The wolf, in his human form, was lying still on the floor before him. He was barely out of being a cub and Severus could not fathom why he would have been sent to do an adult's job. All he was able to find out from the mangy creature was that it belonged to Greyback's pack. There was nothing he could do at the moment with it – Severus was quickly beginning to feel the first hints of a migraine – so he decided to call it a day.

"Kveld Fotgjenger," he shouted to the nearest guard, "take this disgusting creature to the dungeons and send Greyback a message using the trespasser's blood to tell him that the cub will die if Greyback comes near here again. I want to know why the thing was sent here by morning."

After receiving a curt nod, he moved himself to his study – looking forward to hearing Hermione's decision...

_Snape rose from the table shortly after he had finished explaining the edited version of the day's events. _

"_Thank you again Severus," said the large Weasley matriarch again, "and you would be welcome to drop round at any time. I also believe Dumbledore would be pleased if you spent some of your retirement helping the Order – it is indeed a blow to have lost your services..."_

"_I do apologise Mrs Weasley, I will try and make an effort to come to a meeting when I have the time," he replied politely – knowing full well he couldn't keep up that promise until Hermione was mated with him and he had explained everything to Dumbledore, "I hope to see you all soon, Miss Granger, may I have a quick word with you outside?"_

_Hermione nodded reluctantly and slowly followed him into the front garden._

"_My Lady," he began slowly, "My clan was recently attacked by Greyback's pack. In the attack my 'father' received a bite from the fur ball and is in the process of dying. This death will take approximately a month. However, this will mean that I will become king over the vampire clans and by then I need my queen by my side. Hermione, I am sorry but I need a decision from you tonight about whether you shall be willing or not. If there is no willingness when I bite you all you shall become is a slave to my will. Although, if you are fully willing, than your autonomy will be left as it was before and only your magic and species shall be altered." _

_She took a deep breath; this was all happening to fast, "I shall see you tonight then."_

_Severus nodded, and then cast one more worried look back at her before he dissolved into the evening. _

He appeared silently into the study. His dark red eyes scanned the room until they settled on Hermione, who was curled on one of his best chairs with a book in her hands – he had meant for her to read it and was glad he had known her well enough that placing it in the room would catch her attention. It would also have meant that she would not have been aware of how long she had needed to wait for him.

"My Lady," he greeted, causing her to jump silently as her eyes flickered immediately to his, "are you enjoying the book?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "yes, it's very good. I didn't know that vampires need normal human diets as well as blood to survive!"

"We're not just blood thirsty animals," chuckled the vampire, "Vampires like myself are able to last up to a couple of months without a supply of blood, though any longer than five weeks is likely to drive one mad and so is not recommended."

Hermione nodded before changing the conversation, "I've made my decision."

Severus' face gained a look of polite interest, "and what have you decided?"

"That I will become your mate with full willingness and accept whatever that entails," she replied, her voice managing to hide her nerves.

"That is a pleasing decision, it would be a shame to have a mate with no character, though a slave could also prove pleasurable in over matters..." he said slowly, "I would like to perform the ceremony tonight. However, I would have to create a magical double in order to hide you disappearance from the Weasley's."

"How long would I be gone?" she questioned nervously.

"Approximately three days, depending on your strength of magic – the stronger your magic the less time the transformation takes," he explained leisurely, Severus was already completely calm about the idea and had already taken the trouble and effort to prepare a room for her to stay in as she transformed.

There was a heavy and awkward silence that settled between the two before he gestured for her to come to him, "come, my love, we must make the preparations."

With that, he took her in his arms and then the two disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sucher – Finder (German)_

Chapter four: the Turning Ceremony

The two appeared in a well furnished lounge. Severus sat Hermione on a comfortable read settee and quickly explained the basics of the ceremony that would take place that evening. She looked nervous as he finished his description, but otherwise unperturbed.

"So," she began, sounded uncertain, "you need some of my hair and some blood?"

Severus nodded, "yes. Then I shall leave you here while I make the preparations alone – as is my duty," then he paused for a moment and looked around, "Sucher."

A small vampire, not yet mature, moved over to his Lord. After nervously handing over a pair of silver scissors, a matching knife, a small glass box and a small golden goblet – all wrapped in black silk – he speedily made his escape from the room.

The elder vampire sighed deeply before he muttered briefly about 'youngsters having no respect'. Once he had calmed down he moved over to the sofa and took a seat beside his betrothed. Then, after receiving a nod from Hermione, he un-wrapped the items and placed them on a small glass table that stood before them. He then carefully took the scissors and snipped off about fifteen hairs from Hermione's huge collection, after catching them in his other hand, he proceeded to open the glass box and place them inside with care and gentleness. When this was completed, he held his hand out. Hermione, visibly shaking now, moved her hand and placed it on his – her palm facing the ceiling. Severus then gently ran a finger against the inside of her wrist and, with a sudden display of affection, kissed it in a move to reassure the women before him. Then, picking up the small blade and goblet, he retraced the line from before and watching as the precious droplets of Hermione's blood dripped steadily into the goblet. Once it was full, he healed the cut wordlessly, and placed the goblet next to the box on the table.

Standing, he gave Hermione back the book from earlier and explained that he would be back later – when everything was ready. After telling her that he expected her to be changed when he got back, he left soundlessly.

She had almost finished the book when she eventually cared to look at the time. What she saw caused her to jump out of the chair – she had half an hour! Looking around nervously, she found the wardrobe that Severus had mentioned earlier. Hermione gently placed her hand on the door and willed it to open – sensing she was the rightful owner of what was inside – it gently parted its front wall. She looking into the space before her and her eyes laid on the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Severus had made completely sure that everything was going to work perfectly tonight - nothing was allowed to go wrong. Eventually, at exactly the time he had informed Hermione earlier, he arrived back in the sitting room. Upon his arrival, his eyes instantly found Hermione waiting nervously for him. She looked beautiful. The dark red dress hugged all of her curves and went right to the floor. Its neckline plunged slightly, but not enough to draw full attention to her perfectly shaped breasts and, down the right side of the dress, small black beads formed a twirling pattern of vines and roses.

"Do you like it?" she asked him nervously.

"It looks perfect on you," he replied, moving over to her, "now let us go, our people await us."

After taking her arm gently in his, the two disappeared from sight.

Hermione nervously looked around her. The room was richly decorated and almost everywhere there was some small depiction of heritage and constellations. In the centre of the room stood a dark stone font that was covered in small crystals, though it was smaller than the average height of those present, it drew almost every eye of the room.

"Are you ready my lady?" asked helper, a female vampire that had been assigned as Hermione's companion.

"Yes," she replied nervously, "I do believe I am."

"Then come."

The elder vampire led Hermione to the font in the middle of the room. Suddenly, she felt all eyes shift to her and she attempted to stand a little straighter.

"Before us," announced helper, "is the women that soon shall be our queen. We shall honour her and protect her until we are taken by the sun."

Hermione then politely accepted the goblet that was passed to her – it had been filled from the fountain – and drank deeply from it.

Severus was watching from his position by the set of double doors. His red eyes followed Hermione's progress as she slid to the floor and he took this as his signal to move. Once he reached her small figure, he lifted her gently and placed her on a stone bench that was covered in symbols,

"_Change O chosen one, change so you can be one with I,_" he recited as he leaned down to her breastbone. Listening carefully, he quickly found the position of her heart and so made to small pinpricks with his fangs. Then, are gently as he knew to be possible, he licked the blood from her that was starting to drip from the wound.

"_Now you belong to me in body, mind and soul. However, as you were willing, you shall have freedom to almost remain as free as you were, though I shall always be your master."_

Finishing this recital, he accepted another goblet and gently poured it down Hermione's throat.

"She is on her way to be changed," he announced to the room, "When she is healthy I shall bring her to you and present her as my mate and partner. I bid you well and wish the night's blessings are always rained upon you."

Meanwhile, Hermione found herself on a sunny open plain. However, she wasn't alone. Looking around her, she saw an elderly man sitting on a wooden bench. He looked old, but brightness shone inside his eyes.

"My dear," he greeted, "I wondered when you would come, and I have waited a long time to meet you."

"You knew I was coming?" Hermione asked, "Why did you want to meet me?"

The man before her chuckled and invited her to sit on the bench beside him. Once she was sitting comfortably, he began to explain,

"You are only the second ever witch to be chosen as a mate to a ruling vampire. As your mate is a wizard, everyone is certain that you are then one," he paused and took a deep breath, "you are expected to have a son. However, he will not be the child of Severus – nor will you be present in the act that makes him. This child will have a father of werewolf blood and a mother of vampire blood. However, she will go into labour on the day that you shall – and she will not survive. Hermione, you are expected to take this child as your own and you shall raise him as a vampire. This child, tainted as he will be, will eventually lead to eternal peace between the two nations."

She said nothing for a long while, as she was finding it difficult to process the information.

"But will Severus accept him as a child?" she questioned, "and how will he cope with both bloods?"

The man smiled sadly but said nothing more as the world around them dissolved.

Severus had been sitting by the bed for about an hour so far that morning. The room around them was covered in drapes and paintings. A large wardrobe – full of new robes for Hermione and his own collection – sat in one corner next to the dressing table that he thought the women would appreciate. He looked at her once again; she was sleeping peacefully at the moment. However, the worried expression on her face seemed to increase for a moment before it settled again.

Hermione's face hadn't really changed at all. Yes, it had lost whatever was left of her baby fat and her eyelashes had darkened and lengthened slightly. He also knew that her eye colour would have shifted to an autumn orange colour and her fangs would have started to lengthen. Severus was beginning to realise just how powerful his mate was – even he hadn't changed this fast! She had been changed about seven hours ago and he had the funniest feeling that she would be awake within the hour...

"Severus...?"

He glanced up again at her face; her eyes – a gentle orange – were focused on him. She was defiantly awake.

"Hello my dear," he greeted warmly, "how are we feeling?"

"Very well," she answered after a few moments, "how long was I out?"

"Less than a day."

Needless to say, she looked slightly shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__sorry about the wait. I have been soooo busy recently_

Chapter five: The alley of beginnings

"But, Severus my boy, did she truly change so quickly?" asked the tired Lord from him bed.

Severus nodded thoughtfully as he studied the elderly vampire before him. His father lay before him in a golden bed in the High Lords quarters. The vampire looked tired and there were many layers of bandages still wrapped around his upper arm.

"How is the bite?" he asked.

The elder smiled sadly, "I'm going to die Severus. They cannot heal the wound. My body can't cope with the mix of genes."

Severus stared at the other in shock, "no! You can't die! I can't do it without you! How am I to lead? Hermione needs to be taught how she is to use her powers!"

"You shall be fine," placated the Lord patiently, "Hermione is a clever vampire and shall manage herself just fine. I fear that feeding shall be her difficulty, if she is to kill that is. That will be difficult for her. When am I to meet my daughter in law?"

"Today, my Lord -we shall come after dinner – she needs to satisfy her thirst presently," Severus paused for a moment, "though I do not yet know how I am to persuade her to bite."

"Does she look young Severus?" asked the elder quietly.

"Yes..." replied the other, "if she is forced to defend herself then she shall be forced to... but I shall give her a choice of something else first."

"Then go son. I wish thee well, may the night watch over you daywalker."

"Also you, Lord of the night."

Hermione and Severus arrived outside a dreary pub around midday. Then sun, high above them, was just visible above the tall buildings that surrounded their position. The streets were dark and rubbish was covering most of the walkway.

"Hermione, you need to feed," explained the male, "there is a man on his own down this walkway, I wish for you to bite him."

Her eyes filled with tears of anger, "I can't kill him! Severus, I'm not a killer..."

"I order you to walk down that street Hermione," he growled, hating himself while he watched her move down the alley in a defiant, sulky manner.

Hermione felt like she had been swallowed into the dingy street. The darkness pressed in on her and she struggled not the make any verbal comment as rats scurried past her – their screams of hunger loud in her sensitive ears. Soon, she spotted a tall man walking towards her. He was wearing a pair of tatty jeans and an equally rugged t-shirt.

"Hello young lady," he purred, "what are you doing here all alone?"

A quiet chill filled her stomach and she replied, "I'm looking for someone...."

"Well they're going to have to wait, because I need a word," he informed her, advancing closer.

The urge to flee was the first thought Hermione's brain gave to her. However, the smell of the man's blood pumping though his veins prevented any voluntary movement. Within seconds, she found her small body pressed against the dirty wall as the man ran his hand over her breasts.

"No," she whimpered, trying to free herself, "don't, please!"

"But I want to play," snickered the man, his hand finding the lower edge of her bra and beginning to slide beneath it.

It was as his finger first brushed over her sensitive nipple that it accrued.

In her heightened state of agitation – caused by fear and a primal instinct to feed – that she leant down to kiss the man's neck. As she did so, her fangs appeared and buried deeply into the man's vein. The sweet juices of the blood flowed into her and she felt its affects on her body as the man stood paralysed before her. When she was full, she removed her fangs and gently wiped her mouth. However, the wound continued to bleed and she saw that her was still alive as his body began to recognise what had occurred.

"What did you do to me bitch?" he growled, "What are you?"

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, she was not a killer! However, this man could not be allowed to remember her presence... with a quick burst of wand-less magic, he forgot she was ever there and stood, scared for his life, as he watched the mysterious wound on his neck.

That night Hermione was brought before the High Lord in her finest gown. It was black as night with tiny Swarovski crystals even distributed around the material like tiny stars. Slowly, Severus led the vampires towards his father's bed.

The tired vampire studied the women before him. She was very beautiful – even by vampire standards – and he could sense her powers radiating off her in powerful waves.

"Hello my dear," he greeted, "take my hand, please."

She obeyed quickly, kneeling next to the bed.

"My dear, I am leaving Severus in your care. He is in need of love and a strong vampires to help lead the race into the next millennia," the tired man took a deep breath before continuing, "I know what the future holds for you both and I know that you will cope to the best of your ability. My life force will fizzle out in a matter of hours and you shall be Queen by the morrow. Fate is coming quickly for you, daughter."

She nodded sadly, "I promise I shall do as you ask father. It is my duty and my wish."

_Thanks for all your reviews so far! I really enjoy reading them. Sorry this is a bit short. I plan for the next one to be longer. _

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Review responses!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :D I'm glad you're all enjoying it. 32 reviews at the time of writing! I love reading them all. **

**Chapter 6: Strange meetings**

His death was a peaceful one. But the entire clan was in mourning, as the would be for the customary period of three nights. The Hermione would be introduced to them when this time was completed, then Severus would be chosen as their leader.

At this moment, Severus and Hermione was curled up in a large bed within their chambers. It had covers of dark red satin and the frame was solid oak. The morning sun was rising though the windows and was steadily warming Hermione's face. Gently, her eyelids began to flutter awake.

She couldn't believe the direction her life had taken in the last few days. Once, it felt like so long ago now, she had been a girl who would go to school and learn magic before growing old and dieing. Now, she was an immortal women and soon to be the queen of a vampire clan. One day, she and her mate would have a child - the child, however, was never destined to rule.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock at the door. Hermione, seeing Severus was still sound asleep, slipped out from between the covers onto a richly carpeted floor. Likkista Kveld smiled warmly at her as she opened the door.

"Good morning my lady," he greeted, "did you sleep well?"

She nodded politely, "I did, thank you, how can I help you?"

"I need to speak to his Lordship," answered the adviser, "I have received an urgent note for him."

"Of course," she replied before turning and walking gracefully towards the male vampire on the bed, "Severus," she hissed, "Likkista Kveld is here to see you."

The vampire seemed to almost instantly be dressed and beside the door. Hermione had to stop herself staring at the speed, was that normal?

"Hermione, wait here," he instructed, "I shall send for you shortly."

Severus watched his mate nod shyly. She was wearing a long silvery nightgown that gracefully hugged her fantastic curvy figure. He was truly a blessed vampire, "I also advise changing."

Seconds later, he appeared in his study with the note in hand. The calligraphy on the envelope informed him that this was the reply he had been waiting for. Knowing he had all the time in the world, he slowly prised open the paper before finding the elegantly written letter within.

_My dear Severus,_

_I must say, I was most surprised to read your previous letter. The method of transport was also inspired. You can be pleased in knowing that you have fooled even myself about you. But no matter, the most important matter is Hermione. _

_She is so young Severus. I wish you would have let her grow so more. Molly Weasley will also me most upset when she learns that you have robbed her down of the girl. However, I wish you congratulations and all the best of happiness. Though, as I am sure you are aware, I see her as a daughter and do not wish to she her hurt. _

_As requested, I grant you access to Hogwarts at precisely 11am with your lovely 'wife'. I shall discuss matters further with yourself then. _

_Much Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Severus turned to glance and the timepiece on his desk. 10:50am. Calling Hermione, he watched, amused, as she appeared bemused before him.

"How did you do that?" she asked, having been previously unaware how strong their connection was.

"Magic," he replied sarcastically before continuing, "please come over here and take my arm. We're going to travel to Hogwarts for a meeting with Minerva. She knows everything and wishes to discuss it with us."

Severus watched with some satisfaction as his mate swiftly obeyed him. They both disappeared swiftly from sight, leaving the room still and empty.

Minerva McGonagall sat patiently at her desk. This turn of direction with her old friend and colleague had bemused her somewhat. She had certainly never suspected Severus of being a creature of the night, let alone of a royal standing. It was only the involvement of Hermione that unsettled her. She was a prize student and almost her own daughter. The very idea that the magical world should be lost to her talents was something she had never really comprehended before. She was also worried about how Harry and Ron would take it…

The dark cloud of smoke formed in the far corner of her office. It slowly faded away to reveal a couple that were the most graceful, elegant and beautiful to ever enter the room. The male, who she presumed to be Severus, was dressed in an expensive 1860's tailcoat suit with his hair smartly combed. His arm was possessively wrapped around the body of a women who seemed almost dangerously beautiful. Hermione was no longer the student she had known and was instead a creature that she could only resist to touch due to her preference of men.

"Welcome," greeted Minerva, "please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Hermione smiled politely as her mate guided her into a seat and ordered them both an earl grey. The pale gold coloured tea was almost immediately delivered by a small, shaking house-elf who popped out of existence almost immediately afterwards.

"House elves are playthings of the vampire realm, we do not use them as our servants. However, when caught they are fun to play with," he informed Hermione, seeing the questioning look on her face.

Minerva seemed to pale for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Hermione, Severus, how have you both been? I have not heard from either of you in so long," questioned the headmistress.

"We are both well," answered Severus, "but we are both busy and would like for you to get straight to the point."

"Of course," continued Minerva, holding her confident aura, "I was hoping that you two would be able to align your clan with out side, seeing as it has come to me though the grape vine that you have opposed Voldemort to his face."

"He was threatening my mate, I had no choice in the matter but to go against him. That does not mean I want my clan involved in the fight. We do not make a habit of becoming involved with mortal affairs," sneered the male vampire, "I do not see why we should start now."

"But," interjected Hermione quietly, "he did murder my parents Severus and did try to kill me. Surely that is reason enough to do battle with them?"

"You have no idea of the Vampire politics and history's you silly girl," snarled the vampire aggressively, "you have not yet earned the right to give me council on the clans affairs. Go find and inform your friends. Do something useful."

Hermione seemed to shrink back into her seat before a black fog built up around her as she faded from sight.

The Burrow's front lawn was bathed in a warm sunlight and Hermione was once again thankful that she was a day walker. However, we her mate obviously displeased with her, she couldn't help be nervous about what would happen when he came to collect her.

"Hermione!" called a female voice from nearby.

She turned. Ginny Weasley was running over to her, looking very pleased to see her.

"How did you do that? He turned you didn't he. Snape turned you! How was it? Do the boys know yet….? I didn't want to say anything to them just in case…"

"Yes Ginny, I am turned but have no problems with 'the thirst', all vampires use that method to travel. The turning was surprisingly more complicated in its process then I was aware of before. No the boys don't know yet, I'm telling them today."

"Tell us what?" questioned the boys together, appearing from the front door.

"Let's sit down," Hermione directed calmly, "this may take a while."

As this was happening Minerva was attempting to berate Severus for his remarks to Hermione.

"What do you mean she hasn't earned the right yet? She's done more for this school than any other student before her!" exclaimed the witch angrily.

The vampire stood up faster the Minerva could blink and was leaning over the shaking women as he spoke again, "you forget though, headmistress, that she is not a student anymore. She is not the girl you saw as a daughter. She is no longer human. Hermione is mine for eternity and I am the only important thing in her existence. In 2 days she will be queen of the vampire clan beside me. She is expected to show respect to me and never contradict me in front of ANYONE. If she cannot comply then I will deal with her. There is nothing you can do about it. I'll deal with your werewolf problem, but you can have Voldemort."

With that, he dissolved from the office in search of his mate.

_A/n:__I am so sorry you have had to wait so long for this. Until earlier I had no inspiration or creativity for the this chapter. However, I have got some of the next chapter planned_

_Smut ahead ladies and gentlemen. _

_Please review :D_

_Miss Fleur Riddle_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione watched with some hesitation as a black cloud appeared within the corner of her eye. The boys before her paled dramatically, Ron looked like he was about to faint, as they stared at their ex-teacher.

"Hello Sir," greeted Harry politely, in awe of the creature before him.

"Mr Potter," replied Severus with a polite nod, "I have but one thing to say to you before I take my mate home with me. It is only when you are in charge of the Order that I shall again have anything to do with them, that women is too like Dumbledore. You shall receive an invitation to my castle within the next week where you shall be informed of all you do not know. Hermione shall attend the next Order meeting and make the case for you appointment."

"Yes Sir," Harry answered, sitting straighter and more confident then before, "I shall be ready."

The male vampire nodded once again before roughly taking Hermione by the arm. They almost immediately faded from sight.

Moments later, they appeared back inside their bedchamber. Magically, Severus warded the door before turning to his mate.

"Don't you ever contradict me in front of people again," he snarled, "I am your master and so you have no standing other than the fact you are my mate. Although the males of the clan will respect you, rest assured nothing they say to you is noted down unless they wish to use you to gain my favour. You are a tool they can easily play Hermione. Until I can trust you with your behaviour, you shall follow my rules alone. Do exactly as I say, you hear me?"

Hermione nodded nervously as the male vampire advanced towards her. Almost tenderly, he ran a finger gently down the side of her face and down to her hip. Then, with more force, he pulled her close to him and started to kiss her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he quickly gained dominance. All her willpower to disobey him quickly faded from her body as he started to feel her surrender to his touch.

She felt herself getting lost in the kiss as he laid her down onto the bed. His long nail traced down the front of the gown, neatly parting the material to reveal her pale skin. Soon, he was roughly gripping her breasts as he licked her neck gently. Hermione was feeling herself grow warm and a tingle was starting to grow between her legs.

Suddenly, he paused in his administrations as and urgent knock on the door echoed around the room.

"Don't move," he snarled, turning towards the door and opening it with a flick of his wrist, "What is it Likkista Kveld?"

"We have a cross pregnancy," the other vampire replied solemnly.

"What?" questioned Severus, "How?"

"Lovers," replied the other shortly, "we have her guarded in the hospital ward."

The male vampire nodded once more before turning to his mate, "do not leave this room. I want you naked and waiting for me upon my return."

Hermione felt herself blushing at the thought that that Likkista Kveld was hearing this, "yes sir."

He nodded before re-warding the door and dissolving away.

Severus watched the women before him shake with fear. She was fairly short and looked similar to his mate, though her face was not similar enough to bare traces of blood resemblance. However, he felt himself harden at the thought of his mate - this would have to be finished quickly.

"You know that you have disobeyed our laws?" he questioned her.

She nodded mournfully, "but my child has done nothing wrong!" tears were running down her cheeks.

"The child will not be harmed, but on his birth you shall be put to death and the mother with the youngest born shall adopt the mongrel," he snarled at her, "lock her in her chambers. She is to be cared for until the day of the birth. Then she shall be exposed. I pass sentence as so, let the night watch over her soul."

He watched as she got dragged away before collapsing in his chair. Having no idea why she could be so intimate with so foul a beast, he could only wonder how the child would turn out. There was, obviously, a strong chance that the mix of genes could kill the child. Its best possible hope was that the vampire genes - which documented cases pointed towards being more dominant - were the most obvious in its features.

Though of Hermione screaming with pleasure as he entered her roughly from behind swiftly jumped into his head. Yes, that should relieve him of the stresses of the day, as well as teaching the girl her place.

As expected, he found her beautifully naked upon their bed when he arrived. She smiled at him nervously as he paced menacingly towards her. As he did so, he flicked a wrist to remove his trousers so that his cock was proudly standing to attention.

"On the floor," he growled, "quickly!"

Hermione felt herself warm as the order was barked towards her. As per instructions, she was soon in position before her master. She then felt his hands grip the back of her head before they pushed her towards the huge cock before her. Within seconds he was roughly fucking her mouth.

She had never felt so turned on in her life. Her moans caused vibrations to caress his length and he soon came in her mouth, which she swallowed easily.

"Get on the bed," Severus ordered, loving this grip of power he had over his mate. Once she was settled, he willed the bed to strap her down. The oak released hard tendrils to restrain both hands and feet in there position. Then the pillow case firmly secured itself around her eyes. She was now completely free to do his bidding.

Climbing on top of her, he started to rub his hard cock against her wet pussy, almost letting out a dark chuckle as she struggled to get it closer to him.

"Eager are we?" he asked, "only I shall decide when I have my fun."

Hermione could see nothing though her blindfold and so her hearing and nerves seemed to be working in overdrive. She could hear every rustle of his shirt and almost had an orgasm when she felt his warm mouth take a nipple and start to gently nip and suck it.

Severus continued to rub his cock against her dripping pussy for a few moments more before willing the bed to turn her over. Once it had done so, another tendril began to whip her perfectly shaped bottom - he could hear the moans she gave as it did so.

"Please let me orgasm sir," she moaned softly, "I beg you!"

He let the whip continue to do it work as he softly whispered, " but I haven't had my fun yet."

Severus then released her restraints and blindfold before using his magic to hold her against a spare patch of cold stone wall. He slapped her boobs a few times before asking, "what is it you want, my naughty little slut."

"I want you to fuck me hard a fast master, please!" Hermione replied, desperate for something to ease the pressure between her legs.

The male vampire then trailed a hand along her white skin until he met he clit with his fingers. A few caresses rewarded him with loud moans and he knew he was ready. After moving her to the bed he roughly spread her legs and forced himself into her with one swift motion. The change had removed her hymen, but the tightness that grip him informed his mind that this pussy was his for all eternity.

Hermione felt her mate begin to pump into her in fast and violent, but o so pleasurable, strokes and she new that the long awaited orgasm was quickly approaching. Eventually, she was rewarded for her submission with a powerful orgasm the sent tingles running up and down her spine. The clenching of her cunt around the master's penis caused him to also cum and they experienced their shared orgasm for a long moment.

"Have you learned your lesson mate?" he asked her when she seemed to have recovered slightly.

"Yes sir, I do believe I have," she replied, "please feel free to punish me when you will."

Severus felt a smile claw its way onto his face, he might actually be able to live with her…

_A/N: I know this is a faster update then the last one :D yay. Been trying out this Submission/dominance thing with the boyfriend - highly recommend. Chuckle. _

_I would like to know what you thought of this chapter. First time I've written the sex into a longer work - usually just a one shot and written when I'm in one of my 'moods'. _

_Hope you like!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Poems and verses in this text are copy-rite to me, unless stated otherwise._

_All Harry potterish ideas copyright to JK Rowling,_

_Ideas such as tattoos and permanent marks credited to P.C. and Kristin Cast the author of 'the house of night series'!! (a really good read for lovers of vampire stories :D) _

**Chapter 8**

The morning of the couple's coronation arrived quicker than Hermione could have predicted. Her days had become a whirlwind around her, one Severus seemed to be controlling.

"You shall wear the dark red dress Hermione," he informed her that morning, "the traditional colours of vampire elite. Today you shall be meeting the heads of other vampire clans. Each custom is different and, when you meet the couple in the dark blue (their house colours) you shall be greeted first by the female - though I fully disapprove - but you shall introduce yourself formally before introducing me. Do you understand?"

"Completely Severus," she replied, not missing the ironic and somewhat predictable colour of her dress, "it will all be fine. I promise not to show you up."

He nodded , seeming pleased at her answer, "come, cherished one, we have to leave for our preparation rituals."

Hermione was brought by her maidservant, Mary, to the chamber.

Her eyes trailed over the richly decorated walls, covered in gold and silver fabric, before resting on the stone tablet in the centre of the room. Two wise women, dressed in pure white flowing fabric, moved towards her and removed her thin black dressed she had changed into. Using their magic, they carefully moved Hermione onto the tablet and began to chant,

_Old and wise, both you must be,_

_To follow the trial laid out before thee,_

_Yet you are young and mystified,_

_So you shall be until she has died,_

_Then your purpose comes. _

There was a short lulling silence and they danced in position to light five white candles, one and each corner and one at her head.

_Pure must your soul be,_

_Yet darkness clouds thee, _

_Light must then work harder,_

_In order to create the laughter,_

_For it has much gone from this world. _

Hermione suddenly became aware of a tickling feeling all over her skin.

_Chosen he will be,_

_Then remembered throughout history, _

_The tales they will tell,_

_Of all the children that fell,_

_Humans and vampires have not known such a loss._

Everything then, somewhat naturally, came to a standstill. After being gently lifted to her feet, a bright light shone around her and, as it disappeared, the fragrant red dress appeared as if a second skin. It was low cut, but emphasised only the impressive tattoos that now covered her upper body.

"The father vampire likes you," sung the wise women, "he has chosen you as his daughter. So your children shall be great leaders. Remembered shall they be."

The world around Hermione seemed to spin before her. When it became still once again, she found herself inside the room that she had been in during her change ritual. This time, instead of the table, a pair of throne like chairs sat back to back in the centre of the room.

"Sit Lord and Master of the people before you," commanded a voice that echoed around the room.

Hermione paused, she recognised the voice. The elderly man she had spoken with during her change… Her focus once again found Severus, who had walked proudly over to the largest of the two thrones.

"Sit Lady and Mistress of the people before you," whispered the voice, more gently and loving then it had been to Severus.

As she walked serenely to her seat, whispers seemed to echo around the shadowed hall… what happened to the words '…and servant to your master?'. It seemed that Hermione was bound in a subservient position to Severus by earthly powers alone.

Severus was more than a little bemused. However, it seemed his mate was going to be full of surprises for him, after all, it was evident that she was already hugely powerful. He would also have to treat her as his equal, at least outside of the bedroom, as seemed to be the father's will.

An unearthly choir of voices, the spirits of the ancestors, seemed to encase the room with a song that non recognised or would ever hear again. Hermione, ultra sensitive to the goings on around her, felt a hand press against her womb,

"Life is within, my daughter," informed the father of vampires of old, "she precious so protect her as you will. Her brother will join her shortly, looking as if they were twins…"

'History has indeed begun,' thought Hermione to herself before replying, "I will perform all that you ask of me father, to the best of my ability."

"That is all that I ask," whispered the voice and the pressure on her stomach disappeared.

Soon the voices faded.

"Great you Lord and Lady."

The cheers and partying echoed throughout the night.

_***_

_1 Week Later_

_Harry's eyes blinked him slowly back into the world. In was night, probably around twelve. However, the atmosphere was not as still as he would have expected. For one thing, there was a weight at the end of his bed…_

"_Hello Harry," greeted the female voice, "there's an Order meeting downstairs which we are about to attend."_

"_Hermione!" Harry exclaimed sleepily, "how did you get pass the anti-apparition wards?"_

_She rolled her eyes, he really hadn't gained any common sense during her absence, "I'm a vampire, different magic, accelerated power growth due to my pregnancy so early after my change."_

"_What was that about a pregnancy?" whispered another male voice from a bed on the other side of the room. _

_Hermione sighed and flicked her wrist, turning on the lights._

"_Good Night Ron," she greeted, "How are you?"_

"_Asleep before you got here," he moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes so he could see._

"_In answer to you previous question, yes I'm pregnant Ron," Hermione explained._

"_Do you know the gender yet?" asked Harry eagerly._

"_A girl," she replied, pleased that at least one of her best friends was pleased for her._

"_You mean to say…" began Ron slowly, "that you and that Bat had sex?"_

_Hermione nodded, but Harry answered for her, "He's Lord Severus Ron."_

_She nodded to the man beside her in thanks, "please Ron, you have to respect my mate if you wish to enter my home. I need both you and Harry with me - you're both invited as guests of honour to the coronation banquet next full moon."_

"_We'll come," Harry responded in a final sort of tone, "by the way, what was that about an Order meeting?"_

_Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand, "sorry Ron you'll have to sit this one out."_

_The other boy nodded grumpily and snores soon echoed around the room. It seemed Ron hadn't changed a bit. Within seconds Hermione and Harry had reappeared within the order meeting. _

_McGonagall watched with a sense of uneasiness as the dark tendrils of smoke began to swirl in the far corner of the kitchen. It seemed the vampires had something to say, it probably wouldn't be useful to her. Albus had often told her the vampires always had their own agenda, that and they were not a being you wanted as an enemy. _

"_Hello Professor," greeted a women dressed in a closely fitting dark blue dress which was covered in diamonds. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and glowing as it lay in soft curls down her back._

"_Hermione, what a pleasure to see you…" began the women._

"_That would be Lady Hermione Night to you," informed the vampiress, "as lady of the oldest vampire clan I expect to be referred to as my full title by humans I have no time for."_

"_But Hermione…" pleaded the women._

"_That women before you," announced Hermione, "is as bad a Dumbledore. She had her own agenda, wishes power and control for herself and is someone my clan refuses to work with. If you want the help of vampires than you will elect a new leader. My mate and I name Harry Potter."_

_When she finished, the room was deathly quiet. All the familiar faces of Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly and the rest stared at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. _

"_Permission to speak My Lady?" asked Remus nervously with a low bow. _

_Hermione smiled, she had always like Remus. Hopefully the others would follow his observations of protocol. _

"_Permission granted."_

_The werewolf apologised briefly to the leader of the Order before speaking, "Sorry Minerva, but I must support Hermione on this. Harry is the one who must fight the Dark Lord. Your refusal to let him join shows that you share Albus' clouded judgement. We need the vampires' Lords and Ladies, I speak to second the motion for Harry as leader of the Order."_

_Hermione's smile brightened, "you are always welcome in my court Remus Lupin, friend of the Night clan."_

_Another bow from the werewolf in women's direction opened the gates. Within minutes, the entire Order (except Minerva) had voted Harry as the new leader. He was standing beside Hermione still, feeling slightly overwhelmed. _

"_Are you sure guys?" he asked, wondering how he was meant to take on such a task._

"_You will not be alone Harry," his friend told him, "the Order along with my mate and I shall be there every step of the way. You have my word."_

_Harry nodded, relieved, "do you want me to bow to you by the way? Like Remus did?"_

_Hermione shook her head gently, "only at formal gatherings at my court. Where you, Ron and Ginny shall be invited often."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vch9**

_8 months later_

Severus once again throw a worried look at his mate. Vampire pregnancies were shorter than human ones and, at any minute, she could go into labor. However, what he was also concerned about was the welfare of his prisoner in the lower corridors. Her child, a boy, was due in the next couple of days. So it would fall on himself and Hermione to care for the brat. He knew the father was planning something big.

The werewolves had been unpredictably quite in the last few months. Through Remus Lupin, he had been leasing with them - through persuasion from his mate - and they had come to some sort of agreement. Their Lord, a wolf named Alexander, had been routinely attending meetings with Severus. Fenir was now publicly hated by his own kind for liaisons with the Dark Lord. However, general meeting between Werewolves and Vampires was actively discouraged. Remus and the Werewolf Lord were the only two werewolves legally allowed to enter the premises.

"Permission to speak My Lord," greeted a younger guard, who continued after Severus' nod, "Prisoner 456 has gone into labor Sir."

Hermione's eyes flicked from the carpet to the boy. It was time and, sure enough, she started to feel the steady roll of contractions.

"Severus," she whispered, "bring her up here, now."

Severus nodded. They had decided that only Mary would be present during the births. The hybrid's mother would die and the general vampire populace had been told that Hermione was expecting twins. The boy would be legally theirs and Hermione and Severus both knew the stigma that would follow the child if his true heritage was known.

"I shall fetch her," Severus told his mate before disappearing.

He found the vampire panting lightly, clearly still in the early stages of labor. After informing the guards that he was taking her to his private residence so he could oversee both this birth and his mate's, he disappeared.

When he arrived back, he found Mary was already there. His mate was propped up on their bed and another; smaller one, had been prepared for the other women. Severus gently laid her on it and made sure she was comfortable.

"I'm going to die after this, aren't I?" she whispered.

"You knew the penalty when you performed the act," Severus replied gently, "However, my mate and I shall take your son and tell people that he is a twin to our child. Trust me that he will be well cared for."

"Thank you," she said, "it would be a better life than I could give him."

With one last nod, Severus turned to his mate, "are you all right, my love?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Mary has seen other births and says they are not that painful, I read somewhere that it is due to hormones produced by our bodies that numbs pain in the region."

The male vampire smiled, trust Hermione to research the process, "as long as you and our daughter are both alright then that is all I care about."

An hour later, Mary was stood beside the other women, "I can see a head!" she cried to the room, "Push girl, push!"

"It seems you will have a male heir Severus," Hermione commented.

"It seems I will," he replied, watching Mary's actions with the women. The child was almost fully out now, "let her hold it."

Mary nodded and wrapped the child in towels before passing it to the tired vampiress.

"He's so beautiful," she murmured.

Severus watched the women carefully. The child would be removed immediately if she performed the act that would bond the child to her.

"She's almost out, My lady one last push if you can," instructed Mary gently to his mate.

Seeing that Hermione was in capable hands, he moved over to the women and gently took to babe from her. She looked up and him and silently thanked him for allowing him to hold the child she had produced. But they both knew that it was time. Severus took a deep breath before drawing the magic from the women and gently moving his hand over her face. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets and her face whitened before the body crumbled into dust. Swiftly, he removed the mess.

The boy in the arms looked up and him with a smile, revealing two small, sharp pointy teeth. Looking into the child's eyes he could see nothing but innocence and laughter. This was truly his son and nobody could take him from Severus and Hermione.

"Severus," called Hermione, "come and meet our daughter! I would like to meet our son, if it's not too much trouble."

His eyes trailed to a small cut on Hermione's arm, "you have bonded then?"

She nodded, "of course, as the mother I must bond first with both. It inspires passion and kindness within the child."

Severus nodded. Within minutes he was holding his little daughter. She was so small, so precious. He had never held anything so delicate. Using his own teeth, he made a small incision in his arm, the offered it too her. She drank it greedily, definitely his daughter.

_A/n: sorry about this being a short chapter but I didn't think it needed any more. Will start (or attempt to) the next chapter this evening and hope to get it up within the next week. Doing my a levels (got one more to go – yay!) so might spend some of my writing time revising. Lol. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!_

_Chapter 10_

Hermione's eyes flickered open. The sun's first rays had just started to seep though the gap in the emerald curtains. She smiled and turned to the father of her children. Severus, who had also bonded strongly to the 'twins', was still sound asleep – his glossy hair half hiding what appeared to be a peaceful expression.

The 'twins', who had been named Willow and Casper, looked almost exactly alike. For those who didn't know, it would almost be impossible to tell that Casper wasn't blood related to the couple. He was a happy, mischievous child who insisted on taking handfuls of hair. Willow, however, was much more peaceful. She was a quiet, smiling baby whose pale yellow eyes glittered with enjoyment of everything.

"Why are you awake already?" questioned Severus sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep any longer," Hermione replied, listening to the gentle breathing of her sleeping children, "still can't believe I'm a mum..."

"You're a very good one," he commented, abandoning sleep and sitting up beside his mate, "are you still going to meet your friends today?"

Hermione nodded, "yes I am, it'll be good to introduce the children to them."

"Just be careful they don't bite," Severus warned, "they're starting to teeth."

She laughed, "they grow up so quickly. I'll make sure they're fed before we leave, don't worry love."

"Hermione!" greeted Ginny, running out of the Kitchen and into the hallway of Grimmuld place, "how are you?"

"Well thank you," she replied, "I would like you to meet Casper and Willow."

Ginny's smile widened as her eyes focused of the young vampires on her friend's hip. Both children smiled at her and Casper – being the braver of the two – reached out to Ginny. The younger girl looked to Hermione, who nodded, before taking the child and placing him on her hip.

"I can't believe he's only a month old!" she exclaimed, shocked by the hugely accelerated rate of growth.

Hermione smiled at Casper, who was already reaching out for a handful of Ginny's fiery hair, "One of the benefits of having vampire genes, they grow a lot quicker than human babies. Though it is a shame they won't be children for long. Though I'm going to be exhausted when they start walking; vampire toddlers are much more hard work than human ones. "

"If you need any help at all just ask me," offered Ginny, attempting to rescue her hair as the two turned to head into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" greeted Harry, Ron and Remus in unison – all three were in the middle of a game of cards.

"Hello boys," she replied, "These two are Casper and Willow. The twins."

Remus was the first to rise from his seat. "Hermione, how are you? It's a pleasure to see you again."

For the last month, Hermione's time had been exclusively divided between the clan, Severus and the children. With them growing up so quickly, she had been determined to experience every moment of them growing up. Now they had more control of their appetite it was safer to have them near mortals – not so much biting.

"I am very well Remus. How are you? I've not had any news of your meeting from Severus."

"I am also well, still a bit weak from the full moon the other day," he commented, "but I am sure that I will survive. The meetings are something you'll have to ask his Lordship about. He wanted you to be kept out of everything while you were focused on the children."

Hermione nodded, she could see the point in that. She had to focus on bringing up the twins. Any mistakes would not make a proper ruler for the clan. Her job was very important.

"Casper stop pulling Ginny hair," she admonished, "it hurts her."

"Sow-rye" said the small child, pulling a sad face and moving his hand to the new ladies jumper. Turning to his sister he saw that she had her face buried in their mother's green furry cloak. She was boring! He wanted to explore and so started squirming slightly.

Hermione noticed her son was getting restless and flicked her wrist to produce a fluffy red blanket at the side of the room. Adding a few toys for him to explore, she gestured for Ginny to place him on the mat. Keeping Willow on her lap, she sat herself at the table and Harry placed a bottle of butterbeer before her.

"Thanks Harry," she commented, smiling at her friend, "been busy with the Order?"

The man across from her nodded, "We've had Voldermort's forces in direct combat on the streets of muggle London. It's slightly worrying that they're fighting so openly. However, we have managed to destroy at least three of their strongholds that were near Hogwarts. Having some problems with Voldemort though, we can't seem to get him out in the open."

"That is a bit of a problem," commented Hermione, "have we got any inner circle spies within his ranks?"

"Two, Lucious Malfoy and his son joined our ranks once they realised which side Snape was on. The fact we had vampires on our side helped also," explained Harry

Meanwhile, Severus was speaking to the latter mentioned spies.

"My Lord," greeted Lucious as he and his son moved into Severus' private study, "you wished for us to report?"

"Yes my friend," replied the head of the vampires, nodding in greeting to the man and his son, "sit down and tell me what you know of Voldermort's new plans."

"Unfortunately," began Lucious once he and his son was settled, "I know just a few scraps of information. Firstly, his immediate plans are hunting for the nightwalker clans. With the threat of giants to force them to cooperate."

"How dare he," Severus growled, his eyes glowing dangerously, "how dare he threaten my ancient race!"

"My Lord," question Lucious nervously, "shall I continue?"

"Yes, my apologies," Replied Severus, "please do."

"He also plans on staying out of direct battle. However, his fledging plan is to capture the ministry - which he is desperate to control. I believe that this is where he will make an appearance to initiate his take over," explained the tired spy, "this, I believe is the only time you will be able to take him out."

Back in London, Hermione was dealing with Ron's immaturity.

"I still can't believe you had sex with him!" he exclaimed, watching Casper on his mat – the youngster was attempting to crawl.

"Ron, why can't you cope that I had sex with my mate!" exclaimed Hermione angrily, "I've had two beautiful children. Please grow up – the rest of us have!"

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Getting into the main plot so the story is getting slightly more complicated as I add more plot lines into it. So please bare with me if the chapters take a bit longer to update!! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: just as a warning there is a little smut in this chapter, though it isn't very much or vital to the plot – it just needed putting it =D Hope you enjoy it, I do apologise for the time it took to write this. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 11- Betrayal of friends**

The clan lord sighed; Voldemort was evidently not planning on making his life easy. Of course, the Potter boy would need to be informed so, after bidding the two spies '_goodnight'_, he faded into black.

He arrived to a fairly jovial scene as Grimmuld place. The two women were watching the children, Casper was biting one of his toys with a small vengeance and Willow was exploring the corners of the room. To his amusement, Potter's house elf Kreacher appeared before his daughter and she giggled before attempting to poke him. The elderly house elf jumped back in fright when he released the species of the babe.

"Sir," he grumbled, "why is the rats here again?"

Severus decided that it would be a good time to make his presence known and, with the swiftness of a cat, he pounced on the poor elf,

"If I so much as here one more offensive term used against my children or my mate than I shall eat you myself," he growled at the shivering creature, "do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The elf nodded before disappearing back to whence it came.

"Hello Severus," greeted Harry, "how was the meeting?"

"Informative, I have a number of things to update you on I believe," he informed the boy, "My dear, have you enjoyed yourself?"

His mate smiled up at him, "yes, the children have as well. Willow is particularly enjoying the exploring. Through I do believe she may have eaten a few rats..."

"As long as my daughter does not solely live of a _vegetarian diet_ then I do not care what she eats. It will be useful if she perfects her hunting skills early on," commented the vampire, smiling proudly at his daughter. He would certainly have a fine pair of heirs.

"Sir" began the red headed boy from the opposite end of the table, "I was wondering if I were able to take Hermione out to dinner tonight – to apologise for my previous immaturity towards the pair of you."

Turning to Hermione, he saw she was pleasantly surprised by the red-head's offer and he saw no harm in letting her out this evening, "you may Mr Weasley. However, I expect her back her by no later than eleven – I have Order issues to discuss with Mr Potter."

"I'll look after the children," offered the youngest human in the room.

Severus turned to the female red head, yes he certainly believed her to be capable and it would free him up to convey his information to Harry in the most efficient way, "thank you Miss Weasley, that would be very kind of you."

Hermione flashed him a smile that made his decision worth every effort.

Within the hour, the young pair had apparated to a posh restaurant in the middle of Wizarding London. The apparating room was covered in marble black walls and a Gryffindor red carpet led the way through an archway into the main building.

"How can you afford this Ron?" questioned Hermione, wondering how her friend, who wasn't particularly well off, could afford the prices.

The red head look slightly affronted for a second but muttered, "It's owned the Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordon, so I get it at mate's rates- but it looks brilliant when you're taking a date out for dinner."

"You been out with many girls?" Hermione asked, glad her friend seemed to have moved on from her.

"Yes, a few," Ron replied awkwardly as they were waved over by a smiling Lee Jordon.

"Hay you two!" he exclaimed, "Haven't seen you in ages Mione! How have you been?"

"Well, thank you," she replied, "I got married a while ago and have had two beautiful children. Twins actually."

"Congrat's!" Lee replied, giving her a gentle pat on the back, "although, with twins, I can't say I envy you! I'll show you both to your seats."

"Thanks mate," Ron replied, flashing him a smile as they arrived at a private table near the back of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, the hour was getting late and Severus listened to the happy youthful laughter of his children on one of the upper floors. He and Mr Potter had spent a successful hour planning the next stages of the war and the flow of ideas seemed to have come to a natural halt.

"Your Miss Weasley seems a natural with children," commented Severus, "do you have any plans of marrying her yet? Or, I assure you, someone else will have her soon enough."

The young man looked slightly shocked for a moment, surprised by the change of topic. After pausing a few minutes to think he replied,

"I would like to Severus, but are we not too young?"

"Harry," replied the older male, "you are leading the Order into battle and she will be fighting by your side. Trust me; there is no time like the present. We never know where we shall be tomorrow."

The young man nodded thoughtfully, "I have my mother's engagement ring, perhaps I shall ask her tonight?"

"Then I shall leave you for a bit then, I would like an opportunity to check on my mate."

Harry shot him a look that informed him that he did not approve of the need to check on Hermione; however, wisely, he only nodded before moving upstairs.

Severus reappeared in a silent black fog in the corner of Lee Jordon's restaurant. The boy had done well for himself; certainly this was now _the_ place to be seen at the moment in Wizarding Britain. However, he was not here on a social visit and so, silently, he shape shifted into the form of a butterfly. The light blue insect perfectly blended in with the colonies of butterflies that flow around the numerous bunches of roses that were scattered around the restaurant.

After fluttering around for a few moments, his sharp eyes settled on the far table. His mate and her friend seemed to be in the middle of the main course – roast lamb and the trimmings. Hermione looked beautiful and her long hair glistened as it fell in waves down her back. Even by vampire standards, he was a very lucky male.

However, his curiosity peeked when he noticed the Weasley boy's hand twitch towards Hermione's left hand that was presently rested on the table. Realising that something was going to happen, the butterfly-shaped Severus throw up a set of powerful privacy wards; the couple were now completely hidden from the other guests.

Hermione felt another hand gently grip her own. Looking up from her dinner, she found Ron's eyes focused on her own. Realising something was up she tried to pull her hand away,

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Hermione, I'm just going to say this," he began, sounding slightly nervous, "I still love you. I don't care that you are a vampire, I'm begging you to leave that vampire and come back to me."

Snatching her hand fully out of his grip, Hermione stood up and wished that she had not agreed to this idea. She should have known that he would not be adult enough to get over the fact that she had moved on with her life – without him.

"Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe your cheek!" she exclaimed angrily, "you invite me out to dinner; under false pretences may I just add. Then you try to '_lure_' me away from the man I love and my two wonderful children! How dare you..."

However, it appeared that the boy was not giving up that easily, convinced that the women before him could certainly not be in love with their ex-Professor, he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her over for a kiss.

Severus watched the boy stand up and grab the hands of his mate, how dare he have such cheek! Gracefully reverting back to his true form, his violently pushed the insolent whelp into the wall. Hermione seemed to look surprised at his sudden appearance, but a quick look into her eyes informed him that she was truly glad that he had thrown Ron off.

Moving over the fallen wizard, Severus pulled him to his feet by grabbing his shoulder,

"Mr Weasley, this is my only warning, if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will not hesitate to kill you. I cannot believe this is how you repay me, I have accepted you into my home and fed you – however, you still feel it is acceptable to attempt to attempt to steal _my _mate! Mr Weasley you are banished from my lands. Trespassing will lead to immediate death, am I understood?"

The wizard nodded, looking sadly over at Hermione, "yes sir, sorry sir."

Turning swiftly on his heel, he wrapped his arms around his mate and the two disappeared into Severus' study.

"Hermione, I will only say this once, understood?" she nodded in reply, "you are now no longer allowed anywhere alone with that boy. If I find out that you have disobeyed me I shall be surely displeased."

"Yes Severus, I have no plans to trust him again," she informed him, "I cannot believe he attempted to pull a stunt like that."

Roughly, Severus grabbed his mate's arms and pulled her towards him. Pressing her mouth against his own, he quickly stripped her of her clothing before his long fingers found her already wet cunt.

"Such a dirty girl," he hissed, "ready for your master I see?"

The vampire before him moaned in his mouth. Suddenly, after removing his trousers, he had his mate pressed against the desk. Leaning her over the desk, he slapped her on her ass five times – punctuating each slap with a possessive growl,

"Witch," slap, "you," slap, "belong," slap, "to," slap, "me!" slap.

Sniffing the air, he noted with some amusement that this had only served to increase her arousal. Gripping both her hips, he entered her roughly – moving with wild abandon into her hot, wet, cunt. He only paused for a moment to give her a few love bites on her neck, just to remind her who she belonged to. Some minutes afterwards, both orgasamed together and Severus collapsed on top of Hermione – both breathing deeply.

"Yours," she moaned a while later, having regained the ability to breathe normally.

"Mine," he whispered, giving her neck a gentle lick.

After removing all traces of their endeavours, Severus transported them both into their rooms.

"Mary," he called out into the room, the vampire appeared soon after his words, "I would like you to collect the twins from Grimmuld Place, also please extend an invitation to Mr Potter, Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin to attend dinner her in two days time."

She bowed her head respectfully before disappearing out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick rant: Have received and deleted a very rude anonymous review. Don't mind you leaving your opinion, but at least sign in so that I can reply. Then I can use you comments to improve my writing. To the reviewer in question (who only read the first chapter) they are a bloody coward. **

**Thank you**

**....moving swiftly on... I do apologise for the time it has taken me to write this. Have started the second year of my A-levels and have started a new job.**

**Chapter 12**

As arranged, the two couples and the Remus were sat around a circular table. It was early evening and the patio dining area was lit by an orange glow. The twins, who were just learning to walk, pieced the peaceful silence with their innocent giggles.

"I just can't believe how fast they grow up," murmured Ginny, "it's odd."

Hermione nodded, "they'll be hunting within a year, so Severus says. I just wish they could be little for longer. "

Dinner continued in a peaceful fashion. However, the next person to interrupt the peace was Harry. Coughing lightly, he made the announcement that Ginny had agreed to be his bride. They planned to marry the following week. Hermione nodded and congratulated her friends, their marriage would mean that if Harry died during the war Ginny would be financially alright. It would also give her access to various safe houses that the Potter family owned.

Remus smiled at the young couples before him. Both looked so happy, it seemed a shame to break his piece of news to the group. Last week Voldemort had attacked another of the western packs. This meant that he was on the move and the final battle had the potential to be within weeks. He could only hope that the wards on this vampire kingdom would protect the two children.

"Rem'?" Questioned Casper, his dark eyes peering into Remus', "mat'?"

Remus looked carefully at the child before lifting him up onto his lap, "nothing kiddo, just thinking, nothing for you to worry about. "

"Remus?" asked Hermione, turning from Ginny to stare at him intently, "tell us."

SSHG

"Attention!" exclaimed Harry, trying once again to get the room to listen, "JUST SHUT UP!"

The uncharacteristic outburst from the normally placid individual shocked the room to silence. Finally, Harry Potter had the entire Order's attention.

"Two weeks ago, Voldemort attacked a werewolf settlement. Since then there has been an attack on the clan lands of Lord Night, although support from other clans kept the Death Eaters at bay for now. However, within the last few days Voldemort has sent people to the giants and we believe that they will accept his offer," he explained, "we have reason to believe that the final battle could be within days, weeks if we are lucky. This will take place at the Ministry and we believe Voldemort is likely to attend this fight. Therefore, I shall be leading this with the help of Hermione, Alaster and Arthur Weasley. As Minister, Arthur will allow an effective communication process with the Ministry of Magic. Any questions?"

Unsurprisingly there was one indignant hand up with a question raised by Ronald, "where are you getting this information?"

"Secret sources," Harry replied calmly, "their involvement cannot be known until the end as we cannot be sure spies haven't infiltrated our midst. However, I will need a group of volunteers to act as guards at the ministry. Arthur believes we cannot trust some of the aurous. "

Suddenly, a large black cloud materialised in the centre of the room.

"Severus?" Harry inquired sharply, "What has happened?"

The vampire soberly surveyed the room, "the giants have agreed to assist the dark ranks. Also, Hermione has been taken..."

SSHG

She looked around the cramped, darkened space she was being held in. Her ears picked up the scurrying of rats, she figured she was in some sort of dungeon. Normally, she could have spirited herself away, however, something was draining her energy. It was difficult to just maintain the sitting position she was in.

"Hello," she whispered into the darkness, hearing the creaking of a heavy door not far off into the darkness.

"Why hello Lady Night," greeted Fenir Greyback with a low bow, "what a pleasure it is to have you as my guest."

"It's not very comfortable," she hissed sarcastically, "Why am I here?"

"As proof we can get into your lands. Perhaps next I shall take one of your children; through I doubt they would be strong enough to cope with a werewolf bite."

"You've bittern me?" she whispered, horrified.

"No, my sweet vampire, I have lined your cage with my blood. It contains my venom which, over the years has strengthened. Its very presence is continually draining your strength; I do wonder how long you will last.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I have found this chapter really difficult to write. I have also been do my second year of uni – that has been very hectic. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will attempt to get the next up as quickly as possible!**

**Chapter 13**

She wasn't sure how long she had remained in the cage. The only reason she had managed to keep her sanity was by eating a few stray rats that had made the mistake of getting too close.

"How is our guest faring?" asked a sly hiss from the far side of the 'room'.

Hermione raised her head to the noise. It was a different voice than those she had heard since her capture. Only that wolf… what was his name… Greyback had spent any time with her. It was certainly frustrating to not know where one was all of the time. There was also the constant feel of the anguish of her mate. He needed her, she was sure of it.

"I believe sire that she is going slightly feral," laughed the deeper, wolfish voice, "been living off rats…"

"How very quaint," chuckled the stranger, who moved closer to scrutinise the creature they had caged. She was almost unrecognisable. The few weeks without human blood were obviously beginning to have an effect on her. He thought that it was unfortunate that he was not more human, how he could have tormented her… but no matter.

"Hermione, do hope you find the hospitality to your liking…" he greeted in a tone of voice that was usually reserved for discussing the weather.

Her eyes flashed red as they met his gaze. A low warning hiss came from her mouth, which caused the chuckling of the Dark Lord to continue.

"I can see you are not in the mood for pleasantries my dear. In which case, I wish to tell you I'm taking you as a pet vampire, that will teach your mate for the day he decided to abandon the elite," he whispered.

The creature looked at him with a slight shade of fear, although very little apparent understanding about what he had just informed her.

"We need to get her back!" exclaimed Severus to Likkista kveld around a week after her disappearance. He couldn't fathom how they hadn't found her already.

"I understand sire, but we have no idea where she might be," replied the manservant nervously, "the only possible explanation is that she is with Greyback. It would only be around mature Werewolves that she could be held without spiriting away."

"That leaves us no closer to finding her. It needs to be done for the sake of the children," replied Severus.

Since the disappearance of their mother both the children had stopped growing, still at a stage where they drew most of their strength from a proximity to her. He was worried that if they were separated from her much longer that they would stop growing all together.

The chain around her neck felt horrible. She needed to feed and this cold solid would not let her get to the blood that was before her – the other side of the room sat a warm blood host.

"Feed her," growled a voice from behind her.

A smaller blood sauce ran across the floor to her right, grabbing it, she was sucking the life from its veins quicker than lighting. The form steadily morphed into something larger. Even through the room seemed to have erupted into chaos she continued. Human blood at last, the clarity of her vision – which has been blurred around the edges as of late – started to return. It was not until she had finished her meal (including another rat that had been thrown before her a few seconds after the first) that she truly realised her position.

Hermione Snape realised that she was in Voldemort's headquarters. Behind her sat the Dark Lord upon a throne of black marble. Surrounding her was the rest of the Death Eaters, laughing at the body of Wormtail that had settled near her feet - although the laughter soon quietened when she flashed her fangs at the young Crabbe and Goyle.

Attempted to shadow herself away, she found her ability somehow blocked as a sharp pain burned where her skin had contact with the metal around her ankles, neck and wrists.

"You can't escape pet," laughed Voldemort, "I am your master now."

"I have no master on earth or in the afterlife as decreed by my vampire father," she hissed, "I am the equal to every vampire – of both sexes."

The back of the room suddenly silenced and a loan vampire spirited himself from the room unseen.

Severus was currently sat beside Remus in the dining room of Grimmuld place. There was a pint of firewhisky (this was the only volume that had any sort of effect of the vampire) sat before Severus - this was his third or fourth of the night. Ginny was looking after the children for the night as he couldn't look at them for long without being reminded of his mate. He had not realised how much he had come to rely on her calming presence. If it was not for the truce that had been agreed with the wolf clans he was unsure as to what he would have done.

In a break from the stillness of the room, a shadow materialised in the corner of the room.

"My Lord I have news of you mate," informed Likkista kveld, "a young vampire from the moonshine clan was in a Death Eater meeting – it seems they have been turned. However, Hermione was there and announced to the room that she was under the protection of our father and the young one saw sense."

Severus sobered instantly, "so we know where she is? We can save her then!"

"She is being held with metal chains infused with werewolf blood. None of us have any hope of removing them. Remus may have a chance if he is of higher rank than the one who made it."

"I have no ranks Likkista kveld, I am a lone wolf. I refused to join Greyback's pack."

Severus sat in thought for a long while, "it will have been Greyback who made the bonds. Voldemort will have been told how to hold a vampire down. An alpha will have been the only one to have imprisoned a queen."

"You must challenge and beat Greyback," stated Likkista kveld, "it is the only way to save our queen."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: a quicker update than the last one… am enjoying my Friday night writing this and uploading my music onto my pretty new computer =] (I now have a desktop so the issues of my laptops are no longer) **

**Happy reading….. **

**Chapter 14**

The was silence upon the vampires announcement. Severus looked to the wolf that he had given freedom in his realm to. The wolf looked from him to the children, who were sat in the corner of the room with Ginny. He gave a low growl.

"Severus, can you take me their? Your way will allow us to travel without giving them time to gain reinforcements…"

Severus looked to the werewolf with a new sense of respect. The man before him was willing to risk him very life for his mate, he would owe him a great debt of gratitude when all this was over. The wolf stared back at him intently and the two men stepped towards each other with purpose and solidarity.

"Take my arm and hold very tightly, do not resist at all or you will be left behind in pieces," Severus explained quickly, "I have no wish to be washing werewolf blood out of my cloak… I fear it may stain."

The room watched in silence as the pair faded from the room. Ginny sighed as the last remaining wisps of smoke faded from sight.

"They'll be fine won't they Harry?" she asked, turning to her fiancé.

"I hope so Gin, but we better take these two to bed," he replied, watching the twins as they began to yawn.

The couple carried to two young vampires up the stairs to bed and silently tucked them in, concern for the health of the two youngsters evident on the faces of the pair.

"It won't be long until we have her back," Ginny whispered as they left to room to go to their own, "then we will set a date for the final battle and get rid of the madman once and for all."

"Ginny, I've got something to ask you," murmured Harry, moving Ginny to face him, "I know you have already agreed to marry me, but I would like to marry you before the final battle. I don't want to lose you and then if the worst happens to me then you will be set for life."

"Harry, I…. I'm 18. I don't want to be a widow before I've got into my twenties! I don't think I could cope with it…."

His face fell, "I don't want an answer now… I just want to make sure you're looked after… I love you so much Gin...think about it please?"

She nodded and walked out of the room.

While her mate was currently with Remus on a mission to challenge Greyback, Hermione was still chained within the meeting room of the dark Lord.

Her quite stupor – which mainly involved her participating with a staring contest with Voldemort – was suddenly interrupted by the loud disturbance of a wizard's apparition.

"What do you want?" hissed the wizard from his seat, "there had better be a reason for disturbing me."

"Greyback is being challenged by the werewolf Remus, sir," replied the quivering man, "the mutt wants Greyback's pack."

Voldemort grinned…. He knew that the mutt Remus had no wish for control of a pack – it was to coincidental to have any other meaning…

"How does it feel, my dear, that your pet werewolf wants to sacrifice himself in order that he may attempt to free you – for he needs to be superior to Greyback to break your chains… You won't see free again my dear… you are mine."

Severus could feel his mate's distress and guessed that she had probably een informed of the most up to date events. He could only pray that Remus would win this fight… they had no hope otherwise…. He had bargaining chips… but he wouldn't enslave the vampire race to that madman. He had no right to make that decision.

The vampire Lord watched the two wolves encircle each other. One, Greyback, was a tall man – it was not near full moon and so he couldn't become his wolfish self – muscles were evident as he appeared to be a less pronounced version of a male muggle bodybuilder. His obvious fitness advantage over the smaller, but younger, Remus worried him greatly. He had no wish to see the death of this wolf.

Severus' heart leapt to his chest as the younger wolf lept at the alpha. However, he landed in a head were Greyback had previously stood, as the older wolf had predicted his move and had managed to doge it. The older wolf, quickly seeing Remus was stunned by the fall, took the opportunity to grab the other man by the scruff of the neck. Remus started to struggle when he released his airway was being tightened and he was beginning to find it difficult to breath.

The vampire attempted to move to help, his conscience telling him that Hermione would never forgive him if Remus died… however, the aforementioned wolf caught his eye and his glare told the vampire to come no closer – if Severus interfered than the older wolf would automatically win and Remus would never have the chance to challenge him again. Seeing the concern on Severus' face, the older wolf used his superior strength to throw Remus like a rag doll against a broad oak that stood a few feet away from the area in which the fight took place – Remus' body landed in a crumpled position on the ground.

From his position, Severus could not see if the man was breathing….

Greyback turned to face Severus,

"Your pet wolf has lost Severus. Your mate is held forever by the dark Lord. You and you spawn will never see her again and your brats will be dead within months. There is nothing left you can do Severus…. And I never saw you as the begging type, but I'd sure his lordship would love the Night Prince on his knees before him…"

Severus started spitting and hissing and the wolf, preparing to leap at him. However, he never got the chance as a snarling body of fur ran the man off his feet. Looking around, Severus realised that Remus' body had disappeared and the wolf, currently tearing the man to shreds – his nose pricked at the small of the blood – noticed the similarity of the wolf's fur to Remus' mousy brown hair.

How the hell did he turn while not near the full moon? He had never heard of that happening before. The man, lying dead and defeated on the slowly reddening grass, would only have been briefly aware of what had hit him before his life essence had drained from his body.

**A/N: I know it's not particularly long… but it feels like a good place to end the chapter…. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I present all ye present with another update =] **

**Chapter 15**

Severus stood in the corner of the room, silent and brooding, as the meeting continued in front of him. It was now the general opinion that the only way to get Remus – who was now the superior over Greyback because of his defeat over the over – into the lair Voldemort currently resided within was full scale war. What they hoped was to be the final battle was creeping ever nearer.

"Will Remus be well enough in the next few day Pomfrey?" Harry asked the mediwitch, knowing that the battle had to occur soon – Voldemort would not take long to reinforce his defences to keep them from getting in.

"He has healed remarkably quickly Harry; I think his Werewolf blood is assisting it. Although I am none the wiser as to how he could have transformed when there was no full moon."

"Severus do your contacts have any ideas as to how this could of occurred?" Harry asked the vampire, pulling him out of his stupor.

Severus looked at the man before him, "There is little knowledge of this ever occurring before, based on my account the werewolf alpha's can only theorise the wolf realised that Remus was dying and did what was required to keep him alive. I also think that this situation warranted the wolf's appearance because it was also the wolf as well as Remus that was being challenged."

Harry nodded, still not completely understanding why things had occurred this way, but glad that Remus was now in a position to save Hermione, "I think if we do this covertly we will have the element of surprise on our side."

"But without backup it could go disastrously wrong," commented Minerva, "surely having an exit strategy would be wise…"

"The problem is we need to get Remus in and out with Hermione before they realise what is going on. In the chaos I will find and destroy Voldemort if all goes to plan."

"If it doesn't then what do we do?" asked another.

Severus stayed quiet, watching the room as the discussion played out before him. He supported Harry's plan because it was the most likely course of action that would be retrieve his mate. However, the defeat of his previous master without the assistance of backup could prove to be a disaster.

"I suggest we should follow Mr Potter, as he is the one that seems to be leading your rebellion," he eventually interjected. He needed Hermione back, whatever the consequences. His children where slowly fading from him and he needed her.

Three days later Severus found himself standing in the kitchen of the Order's headquarters surrounded by Remus, Harry, Minerva, Arthur and Tonks. He was aware that only a vampire could bypass the anti-apparition wards set by the wizards – although it would mean it would be his responsibility to retrieve them all when it was time to leave.

Hermione remain in the room she had become well acquainted with. There had been no food since Pettigrew, apart from the stray rat that had got to close, however, she could just keep the thoughts of her children and Severus in her head and that allowed her to be sustained for a little longer than usually.

"Not much longer Hermione, keep strong," the voice of the father has whispered in her ear on numerous occasions throughout the week.

It was the sudden scent of her mate that awoke her about three days after she heard Greyback's death announced to the hall. She breathed the heady smell in again and found his eyes at the edge of the hall. Her attempt to run towards him was foiled by the chain around her neck. However, it was the scent of the werewolf behind her that made her turn. A human that smelled of a wolf was currently slicing open his hand – although even her hunger could not make her want to even sample the delights of the foul smelling liquid. Suddenly, she fell the weight around her neck lighten and she was suddenly aware that she was free.

She ran towards her mate, who was now closer to her than before, and blacked out in his embrace.

Severus had never felt as satisfied as he did with his mate in his arms for the first time in weeks. Her scent filled his nostrils and he looked forward to taking her home. However, he was aware that she would need to be fed before he could bring her home and he was worried how animalistic she may have become.

"Remus, if I take her to feed can keep the other safe?" Severus asked.

"I can try Severus, but get her out of her before the others come in, I'm afraid she is very hungry and will probably feed before checking who it might be."

Severus thanked the wolf with a nod and spirited the two of them away to a deserted muggle street. Within the house beside him was the building in which one of the death eaters kept his muggle whores and he was sure one of them would be willing to die – or possibly be turned – to get away or wreak vengeance on their tormenter.

"Food…." He heard Hermione murmur as he moved her into the house beside them.

Predictably, most of the women were tied or secured to a particular spot or locked in a room. However, this held little bother for Severus and he quickly located the healthiest woman – who was also the most likely to survive the transformation.

"What is your name?" he asked, firmly holding Hermione back.

"Samantha," she whispered, recoiling away from the strange and beautiful people before her.

"Samantha, I come here with a proposed trade – your blood for my mate in exchange for immortality and the opportunity to wreak torment on the one that has hurt you so."

"What are you?" she asked, her brow furrowed with concentration.

"A vampire, my dear," Severus replied, leaning closer to the woman in order for the pheromones to make there full effect.

Overcome and having already made her decision, the woman leaned her head to the left and exposed her neck. Severus thanked her and guided Hermione so that her bite was as painless as it could be.

She feed until the woman collapsed and then Severus pulled her off before administering the changing chemicals with a bite of his own.

"Where am I?" murmured Hermione, suddenly aware of her surroundings now the urgency to feed had left her.

"Nowhere in particular, had" her mate replied, "But we need to return to our children."

The pair disappeared into the night.

Hermione and the children had gone to bed – the mother hugging both of her children closely against her. Severus watched the group from the door, exhausted and relieved that his mate and children had been reunited before it was too late. Knowing that they would presumably be asleep for a couple of hours he returned to the scene of the battle.

Upon arrival in the 'throne room' he became quickly aware of the noise of a battle occurring in a room relatively close to where he currently stood.

"Severus," Remus shouted, "Hurry, Harry's in a bad way!"

Severus moved in haste to follow the werewolf, who was dashing out of a side door. They moved into a room they had probably been originally been built as a grand dining hall. Instead, Voldemort was currently using it in an attempt to defeat the young man before him – who Severus could see was struggling against the might of the other man's magic.

"Remus distract him."

Remus turned into his wolf form and the appearance of an adult werewolf in the room gave Voldemort enough pause for thought that Severus was able to remove both individuals before a green light filled the room.

When the returned to the Order headquarters, Severus placed the fading Harry on the sofa in the lounge.

"Pomfrey!" he shouted into the house, and his call was quickly answered by a group of women – whose number included Ginny - running at full speed into the room, "I don't know what you can do for him, but I fear he does not have much time with us…."

**A/N: Hope you like my cliffy =] Happy Easter everyone! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Massive apologies for the length this has taken to update! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 16 **

As the tendrils of the summer light filtered through the material of the curtain, Ginny Weasley was still awake. Her worry for whether Harry would survive had prevented her from sleeping. Could she survive without him? They had fought so hard to be together through the chaos of this war they had both been born into. Her closest friend Hermione, although rescued, was still weak – so there must be the consideration of the possibility that she might lose them both.

"Ginny, are you awake?" whispered her mother from the door, "Madame Pomfrey's here, come downstairs and eat something while she checks Harry over."

The statement left little room for argument. She kissed Harry's forehead and, fearing she would probably just get in the mediwitch's way, Ginny left the room. It felt difficult to move, her legs were stiff from kneeling beside Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling Ginny dear?"

"I can't live without him mum…" She replied, "It feels like my heart is breaking every minute I see him lying there."

Molly nodded knowingly. She had felt the same when Arthur had been attacked by the snake at the Ministry of magic. It had felt like she was losing another half of herself. From what she could see of her daughter, it appeared that she would soon be gaining a son-in-law. A wedding would indeed be a good way to brighten up everyone's sprits – she just had pray that Harry would survive.

"I'm going to marry him mum," insisted Ginny, "I don't care what he says about it being a war. No-one can keep us apart! Especially some evil manic that could never understand the love me and Harry share!"

Her mother could only smile back at her as she led them into the kitchen, where a bowl of porridge was waiting for Ginny on the table.

Her eyes fluttered open. Where, in the name of all things vampire was she? It felt so comfortable… So soft… and there were two lumps of somebody either side of her…

She screamed.

Severus heard the noise from where he had been sat in the living room. Immediately, he was on his feet and rushing into the bedroom where his mate and children were sleeping. The scene that met his eyes was of Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. She was screaming in a high pitched wail and looking terrified. The children were in the corner shaking with fear and crying.

"Willow and Casper," shouted Severus, gaining their attention, "go to your aunt Ginny – she is in the kitchen. Do not return until I come and fetch you."

Once they had both hurried out of the room, Severus ran to his mate and started to shake her. After a few minutes, the clogs inside her mind seemed to move again and she finally turned to face him.

"Severus?" she asked, her voice dry from all the screaming, "is that you?"

"Yes my dear, you are safe now."

"What happened?"

He laid her down on the bed and explained the rescue.

He opened his eyes, before having to quickly shut them again. The light hurt.

Someone had opened the curtains and the midday sun was highlighting the man that was Harry Potter. The tired, and slightly battered, body of the young wizard groaned as he attempted to protest the excess brightness. This sudden noise caused Ginny Weasley to wake from her drifting slimber on a hard wooden chair currently positioned beside the bed.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, seeing the movement beside her.

"Water…."

With a quick wave of her wand, the abandoned glass the she had brought up from breakfast was filled. Ginny then carefully lifted his head with one hand and allowed him to sip from the glass.

"What happened? Where's Voldemort?" he asked, once his throat had been re-lubricated.

"We left him in the hall," explained Ginny, "you weakened him and we killed a lot of his forces. However, we'll have to move quickly if we want to prevent him going into hiding. He doesn't deserve to live, especially after what he did to you and Hermione."

"Hermione…? Where is she?"

"Safe, she's with Severus and the children."

She felt Harry relax in her arms

Once he had settled Hermione back to sleep, which had taken some hours, Severus left his sleeping mate to find his children. He eventually found them piecing together a puzzle with Molly Weasley in the lounge.

"I hope you're both behaving for Mrs Weasley?" he asked the children, before smiling in thanks at the only other adult in the room.

"Yes daddy!" they both chorused.

"We're doing a puzzle of a magic bird!" Casper explained, sounding very excited, "apparently it sometimes bursts into flames and then it is a baby again!"

"It's called a Phoenix, Casper," he explained, "I had a friend who had one once."

"You've really seen one daddy?" asked Willow, looking at her father with a sense of awe in her face.

Severus nodded as he made himself comfortable on one of the leather bound sofas.

"I better go and check on Ginny and Harry," commented Molly as she excused herself from the room, wanted to leave Severus alone with the twins. He nodded at her in thanks as she left.

"Daddy…. What's wrong with mummy?" asked Willow, looking toward her brother in support.

"Please tell us daddy, why was she scared?"

Severus beckoned for his children to come and sit beside him. He was concerned that this would scare them, but also thought that they needed to have a basic understanding of what was happening around them. Once the children had snuggled up on either side of him, he began his explanation…

"There is a very bad man that not very many people are friends with. His name is Voldemort and he is naughty. He took your mummy without asking if she wanted to go with him. One day he hopes he will be king over everybody and he thought your mummy, because she is so amazing, would be able to help her. However, your mummy is very scared on the bad man and she isn't used to being back at home yet. She still loves you lots, but she needs a few days of quiet to get used to being here."

"Aren't naughty people usually told off?" asked Casper with a childish naivety.

Severus smiled lightly at him sun, finding the views of one innocent of war refreshing.

The dinner table was full. After spending the majority of the day resting, the bruised and battered members of the order had pulled themselves out of bed for some of Molly's food. Harry was propped up by one of the oversized winged chairs from the libray, being assisted by an attentive Ginny. Severus and the twins were sat nearby, Casper seemed to be contemplating something he could not quite understand. His sister, on the other hand, was being told off by his father for flicking peas and the red haired twins – who had started the war with flying carrots.

"You're old enough to know better!" they was told by their mother, who had decided that the sweet looking Willow was now at risk of being corrupted by her mischievous sons.

"Can I get some quiet please?" came the voice of Ginny, which put a permanent end to the current food fight, "me and Harry want to make an announcement. Early this afternoon I asked, well rather demanded, that he marry me. He accepted!"

The table erupted in applause, congratulations and shouts of delight from the Weasley twins. The shouts were promptly copied by the smaller set.

**A/N: Sorry it's not massively long, but I felt that this was a good point to leave the chapter. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next one! **


End file.
